Menú de Besos
by Nickte
Summary: Intensos. Coléricos. Accidentados. Breves. Líquidos. Indeseados. Silenciosos. Anhelados. Nunca dados. Existen toda clase de besos. Algunos mejores que otros. Triviales o épicos. Lo que vuelve a un beso significativo, diferente –cual sea el tipo- es con quien se comparte. Multipairing: Tradicional, irregular & crack. ¿Qué beso te gustaría? [Petición en portada] Spamano vs GerIta.


_Los besos pueden ser de diferentes formas, en cualquier lugar y en distintos tiempos. Y, con más de una persona._

**Notas: ** Los gustos son variados, compartidos y no comprendidos; hay placeres culposos y deleites que se presumen orgullosamente. Hay besos nunca dados que deseamos pero no suceden, besos que puedes pedir y ser concedidos.

Una pequeña muestra:

_Besos no dados -todavía-_

* * *

**Universo:** canon

**Pairing:** España/Romano & Alemania/Italia N.

**Dedicado a:** Nadie. Salió del botecito que hice para este fic; si, es un botecito del que saldrán algunos besos.

* * *

— ¿Quién es el favorito?

— Italia Veneciano con 7 de 10 — Francia estando sentado mostró la tabla de apuestas a Prusia, de pie, quien la recorrió con la mirada.

— Casa nadie le ha apostado al chaval de Antonio —observó— ¿Estados Unidos? — preguntó extrañado ante la elección de la nación americana a favor del mayor de los Italias.

El francés asintió divertido — _Le petit_ Alfred no es el único inseguro sobre en quien depositar su dinero —la mirada rojiza brilló con picardía —. _Oui_, ha decidido arrojando una moneda.

Gilbert soltó una risa por lo bajo. Su voto estaba, por supuesto, con su hermano e Italia. España era excelente el campo, y Lovino estaba a la altura pero con su incomodidad y ese carácter no daría todo en público. Además, ¿qué clase de hermano sería si no apostaba a favor de su hermano pequeño?

— Inglaterra también le ha apostado — dijo, sin comprender. Francia no necesito comprobar la lista para confirmar.

— _Angleterre_ se solidariza con la situación de Romano — ante el gesto de confusión de su amigo explicó —. La rivalidad entre hermanos y el menosprecio; Arthur se ha puesto sentimental con el tiempo — hizo un gesto dramático para terminar en una sonrisa enroscada en los labios.

Ambos sonrieron ante la respuesta típica de Inglaterra y sus rencores de la infancia.

Se recargó en la mesa detrás de él, estando de frente con su amigo rubio, que revisaba los correos y mensajes para acomodar las apuestas. Terminó las dos listas sin encontrar a varios países, entre ellos su amigo.

— ¡No te has apuntado Francis!

— Oh no. Yo le apuesto a el _amour_ — respondió sonriente. Gilbert frunció las cejas.

— ¡Hey! Es una excusa porque no sabes por quién apostar — señaló triunfante —. ¡Ja! Ni siquiera tú sabes quién es mejor besando.

Con la expresión indignada se llevó las manos al pecho, en un gesto sentido — ¡Mon cher, me ofendes!

— ¡Acéptalo Francis! Ni siquiera el país del amor sabe quién de los Italias es mejor besando — Gilbert le señaló descaradamente con el dedo, regocijándose cuando las cosas hicieron click.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y boconeó como un pez.

¡No podía creerlo!

Había sido Francia

— ¡Fuiste tú!

— ¿Yo?

— ¡Sí tú! Tú fuiste quien mandó el correo sobre cuál de los Italias era el mejor besando por la última encuesta.

La mirada azul de Francia bajó lentamente con picardía — No puedo creer que me acuses de semejante embuste— luce más complació que enfadado— ¿Insinúas que YO decidí acabar con la tormentosa y eterna duda que recorre a todo el mundo sobre a quién se refieren las encuestas sobre los talentos del amor de los italianos? — tomó un poco de aire y se giró con seductoramente —. Me halagas Gil.

Rodó los ojos divertidos ante la respuesta — Eres un genio, Fran. Casi tan impresionante como yo —le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Francia le colocó un dedo en los labios, asegurándose que nadie les haya oído—. Ahora Gil, discreción — el alemán le miró con escepticismo. Francia nunca ha sido discreto. Y tampoco él, aunque quisiera, uno de los precios por ser tan grandioso. —No podemos privar al mundo de unos de los mayores descubrimientos del último siglo.

Chocaron las manos con complicidad y soltaron la risa que reservada para sus fechorías.

El celular vibró en los bolsillos de su carísima chaqueta, el rubio le extrajo viendo la alerta que faltaba poco para que empezara en evento.

— Vamos, está a punto de comenzar la competencia de amour — Francia se colgó del brazo de Gilbert, para ir a la sala donde se está preparando el reto entre ambos hermanos italianos.

* * *

**Notas:** la continuación puede ser subida o irnos directamente a otros besos ;-)

Si desean un beso indiquen la pareja, y si gustan, el universo deseado que puede ser de los usuales (canon, cardverse, 2p, gakuen, human) o uno de su creación.

Las versiones pueden ser las usuales, así como las nyo's, male's, 2p, mochis, etc.

Besos para todas~


End file.
